Emma in the Enchanted Forest
by hannahbourne
Summary: Regina has returned to power in the Enchanted Forest and the sides have been drawn. Those on the side of the Queen and those on the side of Snow and Charming. In the battle, Regina hires Hook to kidnap Emma to hold her for ransom so Regina can get her kingdom back and her son back but this could just be the very thing that finishes her as Emma is out for one thing; Revenge.


**Chapter 1**

I should have known better. I didn't trust anyone for 28 years for a reason. How could I have been so stupid to trust a pirate? No. I never trusted him. It was a moment of poor judgement or maybe it was insanity. It would make sense. My life is a story within a story-if that makes any sense. I guess now I am where I deserve to be; in a jail cell at the top of a tower taller than the empire state building.

I lean out the window, my hair falling down by the side of my face. It does not fall to the ground so someone can climb up because I am not Rapunzel but I'm sure she's out there somewhere. Every other fairy tale character seems to be integrated into my life. This must be her tower. It kind of looked like the one from Henry's book except everything is dustier and the book does not mention the fact that birds seem to fly in here every so often out of confusion.

I needed to get out of here. The door was locked and guarded by a fleet of soldiers commanded by Regina because she's evil-again. I put the contents of my pockets onto the wooden table. All I had was chewing gum, a mobile phone which was getting no signal since the Enchanted Forest didn't have satellites and a gun which may come in handy against the soldiers if it had more than 12 bullets in it.

I aimed the gun at the lock. It was such a waste of a bullet. I steady my hand and fired the shot. I heard a cry which was followed by a bang as I kicked the door open. They were ready for me. The first guy charged at me, a charge I blocked with ease as I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. The next one received a bullet. I fired each bullet one by one. I hit them in the leg; the wounds were not fatal especially if treated by magic.

A large man with a copper red beard charged towards me. I clicked the trigger of the gun. Nothing. I tried again. Out of bullets. I turned around and ran grabbing a sword from a fallen knight. He was definitely stronger than me. He was built like a tree trunk. I was definitely faster. I slid past him and continued running down the spiral stairs. I could hear the thuds as I charged away from him. They were getting increasing quieter. He must be running slower. I sighed in relief and continued to run with ease. My relief was short. I heard a crash. I shut my eyes. It was an instinct rather than fear. The large man appeared in front of my, his face was a burning red. In his right hand was an axe.

He swung violently but I ducked. How could anyone be humane to kill someone with an axe? I guess Henry VIII killed two of his wives with an axe but that was 500 years ago, in theory, we should be more civilised. He swung again. This time I was ready. I grabbed the wooden handle and jerked it out of his hand. I wouldn't have been able to get it if he wasn't surprised and if his hands were not slippery with sweat. Lucky me.

I struck him in the eye with the end of the handle. He covered it, a few tears fell down his cheek. He stumbled back and tripped falling down a few stairs until he hit the wall. I ran past him. I didn't dare look back. I couldn't hear any footsteps. After what felt like a million steps, I reached a door, bolted by a large black lock. I swung the axe and the lock dropped to the floor in two halves. I felt a huge blast of fresh air as I stepped outside. There was no one around. Everyone was in the castle.

There was no one. I was alone and had no idea where I was because I was in a world where everything is different with pirates, royals, ogres and giants. It sometime made me miss the Sunday evenings where I watch Downton Abbey. There was one thing I did know, Hook and Regina were not going to get away with this –not this time.


End file.
